Revenge and Love
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Kol seeks revenge on a certain witch for the death of his brother, but finds something unexpected. Prequal to Return and Remember.
1. Revenge and a Dangerous Kiss

**Hey guys! Here is the Kol and Bonnie story as promised! This will be a short story only a few chapters! It was meant to be a one shot, but it got away from me.**

**If you haven't read my other TVD story, Return and Remember, don't worry. This is a prequal, and you don't have to read the other part if you don't want. This is just a background to RandR.**

**Remember to review at the end! Please!**

* * *

Kol ran as fast as he could possibly run. He was angry, and it radiated to his speed. He remembered the phone call hours ago. It had been from Elijah, telling him that Klaus was dead. It wasn't possible. His brother was indestructible. No one could kill him. Kol ran faster. Elijah told him about the Bennett witch and her efforts to save Klaus, and how she failed. This made Kol angrier. Now all he could think about was revenge. Revenge on the little witch who destroyed his brother's life, and ultimately his families.

Kol arrived in front of her house and banged on the door.

"I know you're in there, witch. Now come out here or I'll burn your house to the ground." Kol screamed angrily.

The door opened and Bonnie stared at the angry Original.

"What do you want, Kol?" Bonnie whispered, completely drained.

She had used a lot of power in the past few weeks, and she was weak. She knew why he was here, and frankly, she couldn't care less what he did to her.

"You know, damn well what I'm here for. You killed my brother!" He hollered.

Bonnie gazed at him. "I didn't kill him. I tried to save him. I even tried putting him in another body, but the spell messed up, and he didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss, but I did try. I tried for my mother and my friends. You have my sympathy, Kol."

"I don't want your sympathy, witch. I want your heart on a platter!" Kol raged. He leaned forward as far as he could.

Bonnie glared back, and stepped forward, pass the boundary. Kol stepped back, stunned.

"You want my heart, fine, take it. I won't stop you. You want blood. Take mine. You want revenge. Take it. I don't care what you do to me, Kol Mikaelson."

Kol reached forward and grasped her neck. He put his other hand on her chest. He felt her heart beat faster, and he looked into her eyes. She looked defiant, strong. He closed his eyes, and dropped his hand from her chest.

"Why are you so ready to die?" Kol asked, amazed that he would even care, but something he saw in her eyes got him.

Bonnie looked into his eyes. She saw sadness in them. The rage in them only a second ago was gone. She took a deep breath.

"What do I have to live for anymore? My mother is dead. My best friend left town because she realized she loved your brother and she didn't want be around here, and not to mention the council is hunting her. Elena has transitioned and is absorbed with the Salvatore's. She only calls me now if she needs my powers. I'm so drained from using magic; I can barely stay awake. I hate this. I hate feeling used." She ranted, all of her anger coming out full force.

Kol listened to her rage and dropped his hand from her neck. He lowered his head and turned away from her.

Bonnie curiously watched him grip her porch posts. She heard a voice in her head telling her not to, but she ignored it and walked up to him.

She stood next to him and placed her hands on the porch. She let out her breath, and glanced at him. He was shaking and she looked closer and realized he was crying. Bonnie lifted her hand and placed it on his back.

Kol stiffened at the contact, normally he would shake it off or kill whoever touched him, but he let her. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Would you like to come in?" She whispered.

Kol tilted his head and his brows came together questioning. "Why would you invite a vampire into your home?" He asked.

Bonnie stood straight, dropping her hand. "Since I don't care what you do to me, I thought it would be fitting if you killed me inside, and not on the porch."

"I'm not going to kill you, witch." Kol replied, looking out in the yard.

Bonne glared at him. "Why not, what happened to your revenge?" She demanded.

Kol shrugged. "I've decided that you've been punished enough." He stated.

"I don't believe you. You storm onto my porch, and demand restitution for the death of your brother, and now you are not going to follow through. I thought you were the deadliest out of the Originals, but now it seems you're the softest."

"Watch your language, witch; I could still kill you without a second thought!" Kol remarked.

Bonnie smiled a devil smile. "Only if I let you"

Kol gave a small smile, "There's the spirit, darling." He whispered, taking a step toward her.

Bonnie stood frozen. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes from his. He came forward within a hair of touching her.

"You really don't want to die, do you?" Kol whispered, tenderly.

Bonnie was in shock. Why was he being tender with her? This was not the same man who just a second ago came within an inch of tearing her heart out. This was trick.

"Yes I am." Bonnie replied, defiantly.

Kol chuckled and shook his head. "No you're not. I know what it's like to feel like dying. I know the look on a human's face when they are ready to die. You don't have that look, witch." He replied, looking in her brown eyes.

Bonnie swallowed hard. She strained to turn away from him and walked to the door. She turned to find Kol watching her.

"My offer still stands, Kol. You can come inside. I have some blood bags in my fridge." She replied with a small smile.

"Why are you being so nice? You hate vampires. You especially hate the Originals, at least that what my brother said." Kol asked stepping forward.

"I do, but since we have both suffered loss I am willing to make an exception." She replied, tensely.

Kol smiled. He loved women who had a sharp tongue, and he could tell that this one was going to be fun. He walked to the door and slowly walked through the door. He closed it behind him, and walked into the kitchen.

Bonnie had laid the blood bags on the counter. Kol looked at them and wrinkled his nose.

"These are a pale imitation to the real thing, love. I'd rather have a live one." He looked at Bonnie with a deadly look.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "I invited you in, because I was being nice. If you even so much as think about attacking me, I'll have you on the floor so fast your abilities won't help you." Bonnie threatened.

Kol let out a laugh. "I wasn't referring to you, love. I was meaning I need to hunt. It's so much more fun."

Bonnie crossed her arms and kept her eyes narrowed. "If you even attempt to hunt around here, the council will kill you, and I will certainly make you wish you hadn't."

"You take the fun out of everything don't you?" Kol asked, grabbing a blood bag and going to the microwave. "May I?" He asked, and Bonnie nodded. He placed the bag in the microwave and turned it on.

"Is it fun taking a human life?" Bonnie asked.

Kol looked at her skeptically. "It's what we are, witch."

"I have a name."

Kol shrugged. "I don't learn names."

"Well, you better learn mine, because if you call me witch again, I'll give you a migraine."

Kol smiled. "What is your name?" He asked, softly.

Bonnie sighed. "Bonnie" She answered.

"Hello, Bonnie nice to meet you, officially." He replied holding out his hand to her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but placed her hand in his. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss.

Bonnie felt a surge run through her at the contact, but shook it off. She crossed her arms once again and leaned against the counter. She watched as Kol took the bag from the microwave and began to drink. She turned her head at the sight. She still had not gotten used to seeing vampires feed.

Kol dropped the bag in the garbage after he finished and chuckled at the sight of Bonnie hiding her face.

"You don't have to hide your face anymore, Bonnie. I'm done." He replied playfully.

Bonnie turned and smiled.

"Thank you for the sustenance." Kol replied politely.

"You're welcome." Bonnie answered. She turned and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kol followed her and sat down beside her.

Bonnie shifted as far away as possible.

"Come on, darling, I won't bite." Kol teased.

Bonnie glared. "I can't believe you. After everything that has happened, you still go on teasing and joking."

Kol shrugged. "I can't be serious all of the time. It's not me. You saw how I was when I arrived. I wanted to kill, and I wanted revenge. That is the most serious I have been in a long time. Even when I threatened your friend Damon, I was playing. I wasn't serious."

"Sometimes you need to be serious. You can't go through life playing and joking, Kol, and besides Damon is not my friend." Bonnie whispered.

Kol looked down at her. "Then why do you protect him."

Bonnie shrugged. "He protects Elena."

"Ah yes, my late brother's doppelganger, you said she went through transition."

Bonnie nodded.

"I wonder if she is accepting visitors." Kol stated with an evil smile.

Bonnie gasped. "You are not going to do anything."

Kol glared at Bonnie. "If it were not for her, Klaus would still be alive. It is her fault he's dead."

"You can't blame her. Your mother was the one who created Alaric." Bonnie bit back.

"Yes because of you as I recall." Kol replied, standing up.

Bonnie stood up to face him. "Because your mother spelled me" She shot back.

"Well, you're the one who left Klaus defenseless by desiccating him." Kol returned with a triumphant smile.

Bonnie huffed. "I had no choice. He was killing Elena." She nearly shouted.

Kol smiled. "All because you gave into my mother's ideas"

Bonnie huffed again. "No, it's because you had to return to Mystic Falls."

"That is a pour argument, darling." Kol replied, stepping forward, eyes tracing over her face.

Bonnie froze again. "It's the truth. If you hadn't returned to Mystic Falls, Klaus would still be alive, and…" She trailed off, when Kol was an inch away from her, again. _What is it with this boy and personal space?_

"And…What?" Kol asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"And, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Bonnie replied, her eyes entranced by his.

Kol leaned down, and Bonnie's breath hitched.

"You're right. We wouldn't." Kol replied as his lips crashed onto Bonnie's.

Bonnie felt her heart stop at the contact. Her lips separated wanting Kol deeper. _God, he was a wonderful kisser._

Bonnie opened her eyes, and realized what was happening. She gasped and pushed at Kol. He responded by pulling her closer. Bonnie pushed again, but Kol still held her tighter. The harder she pushed the tighter he held, and the deeper he went in her mouth. Bonnie felt her heart pounding, but she couldn't decide if it was fear or passion.

Finally Kol pulled away, and looked into the eyes of a passion enticed witch, but when he smiled Bonnie responded by giving him a massive headache.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good? I tried to stay true to the characters, but I found it difficult. I hope I did. Let me know!**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully. Remember to review! I love reading them. They help me update faster!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Breakfast and an Offer

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm juggling between this story and Return and Remember. There will be another chapter up tonight, but please be patient.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited! It means alot to me!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Kol groaned and glared at Bonnie from the floor.

"You'll pay for that, witch."

Bonnie smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I warned you." She replied, as she hit him with another aneurysm.

Kol gripped his head again, and screamed.

"Okay, Bonnie, enough" He hollered.

"Um, no, not until you apologize"

"For what" He screamed, still on the floor.

"For kissing me and for calling me witch"

Kol glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

Bonnie sneered.

"Oh, I would if you don't behave."

Kol groaned and huffed.

"Fine, okay, I apologize." He yelled at Bonnie.

Kol's head eased up and he slowly stood up and gave Bonnie a narrowed look.

Bonnie just smiled at him.

"There are some more blood bags in the fridge if you need to get your strength back." She offered.

Kol nodded, and headed to the kitchen, but not before giving a glare to Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't notice his glare, only sat on the couch, completely drained. She needed rest not aggravation from Kol Mikaelson.

He came back into the living room a few minutes later. He noticed how drained the little witch had gotten and he realized how much it took to fend him off. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to make sure not to cause her to use her powers.

He sat down beside her and draped his arm over the back of the couch.

Bonnie glared at him. He lifted his hands in defense.

"I'm not going to try anything, unless you ask me to," He paused, giving her a serious look. "My word as a gentleman"

Bonnie huffed, and leaned back on the couch.

"You look horrible, wi…Bonnie." He caught himself at the end.

Bonne nodded. "Thanks a girl loves being told she looks horrible."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean anything by it; I just meant you look drained."

Bonnie sighed. "I feel it."

Kol touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes, the fight gone from her.

"You should rest." He whispered to her, softly.

Bonnie shook her head.

"I go to sleep, and that's when you take over. I've seen those Dracula movies. I know your kind like to pounce when we damsel's are asleep."

Kol laughed.

"You shouldn't believe everything you see or read. Those movies also say we turn into bats and fly around in the night."

Bonnie smiled with a blush hitting her cheeks.

"You know you are quite attractive, Bonnie." He whispered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"That's it. Get out, before I throw you or worse."

Kol laughed.

"You really don't won't me to leave, do you?" He asked, standing up, looking into her eyes.

Bonnie gazed into his eyes, and noticed they were a beautiful shade of brown. She shook out of it, and raised her brow.

"You can stay in my mom's old room, but I'm warning you." Bonnie stated, trying to catch her breath.

Kol raised his arms. "I promise. I won't try anything."

Bonnie sighed and led Kol to the bedroom.

Kol turned before he entered and sighed.

"Thank you for all you tried to do for my brother." He replied, sincerely.

Bonnie eyed him. "I didn't do it for him."

He nodded. "Still, thank you."

Bonnie relaxed. "You're welcome."

He smiled. "You sure you don't want to join me." He said, teasing.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't you ever stop."

He shook his head. "Not until I'm dead."

Bonnie laughed and turned to go.

"Good night, Bonnie lass."

Bonnie stopped and turned to look at him, shocked.

"Good night, Kol."

**~Next Morning~**

Bonnie awoke to the smell of food entering her bedroom.

She got out of bed, not even caring to change out of her pajama bottoms and tank.

She walked into the kitchen to find Kol standing over the stove.

She cleared throat.

Kol turned around and smiled.

"Morning, love" He replied, cheerfully.

"What are you doing" She asked, coming further into the kitchen.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking breakfast."

"Why?"

Kol turned back to the stove.

"Because I thought it would be a nice gesture."

"I'm not buying it." She replied crossing her arms.

"What is there to buy, love? You allowed me to stay in your home, and this is my thanks."

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked, leaning against the counter beside him, watching him cook.

"Why are you so suspicious of anybody being nice?" He looked at her sideways, and then went back to the eggs in front of him.

Bonnie looked at the bacon on the counter, and reached for a piece, but Kol slapped her hand with the spatula.

"Hey!" Bonnie hollered, clutching her hand.

"Not yet, love." Kol stated, scrapping the eggs onto two plates.

"What's the point of cooking them, if I can't eat them?" Bonnie demanded.

"You can eat, just not yet." Kol remarked, calmly.

There was a ding from the other side of the kitchen. Bonnie turned to see four pieces of toast popping up.

"Toast too?" She asked surprised.

Kol nodded, putting the toast on plates.

"Care to take those over to the table, love?" Kol motioned to the plates. "Don't be sneaking bites either." He warned as she grabbed the plates.

Bonnie sent him a glare, and stuck out her tongue before taking the plates over to the table.

"Oh, that's charming, love." Kol said, teasingly.

He followed shortly carrying the toast and a glass of orange juice to the table. He set the toast down and handed Bonnie the juice.

She reluctantly accepted the juice, eyeing him warily.

"I didn't do anything to the juice. I gave you my word, I wouldn't try anything, and I always keep my word." He added, seriously.

Bonnie sighed, and took a sip of the juice.

Kol smiled, and mentally kicked himself for not doing something.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked with a laugh.

Bonnie sent him a glare before taking a bite of the eggs. She lifted her eyes, and then closed them before letting out a moan.

Kol laughed. "Good?"

Bonnie nodded. "These are delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Kol's eyes clouded, and Bonnie wondered why.

"What happened to your cheerful mood?" Bonnie asked, calmly, taking a bite out of the toast.

Kol looked away, and tried to contain the rage building up.

Bonnie sensed the change and quickly went to correct the matter.

"You know what; scratch that question, and the one before that." She stated, emphasizing with her fork.

Kol smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. Bonnie wondered why she cared about his moods; she shrugged that off for another day, and went back to her delicious eggs.

Breakfast went by in silence. Bonnie started to get nervous.

When she was finished, she stood up to clean the dishes, but Kol stopped her.

"I'll do them." He replied, softly.

Bonnie stared at him.

"What have you done with the Kol Mikaelson, who just yesterday wanted to kill me?"

Kol shrugged.

"Maybe kissing you tempered me." He winked, playfully, but seriousness lined his words.

Bonnie gasped. She turned to watch him clean the kitchen with ease.

"Well, thank you for breakfast, but no offense, I need to get a shower and get ready for today, so." Bonnie started, and ended with a motion to the door.

Kol turned and smirked.

"Do you need any help?"

Bonnie cocked her head.

"No, I don't need help. Isn't there somebody else you could annoy?"

Kol shook his head.

"My family is scattered, so the house is deserted. I could go toy with the Salvatores, but they bore me. So that just leaves you, Bonnie lass." He answered, seriously.

Bonnie closed her eyes. 'Why me?'

She looked up to Kol, and huffed.

"Would you like to stay here?" She asked, stiffly.

Kol was stunned; he stepped toward her.

"Are you serious?"

Bonnie swallowed, her confidence draining.

"Yes, I'm serious."

Kol smiled.

"I would be honored, Miss Bennett. I accept your invitation." He replied, graciously.

Bonnie smiled, but then grimaced before turning to get ready for the day.

_What did I just do?_

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Any good? Please let me know.**

**The next chapter will be up tonight, hopefully. I'm finishing it up as I speak.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. A Nightmare, Kiss, and Confessions

**Hey, here is the next chapter as promised. I must say there are parts of this chapter I found very difficult to write, and I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I hope you will still enjoy it!**

**Thanks to you all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story!**

**Remember to please review at the end! :D**

* * *

It had been a week, closing on two since Kol had accepted to stay with Bonnie, and frankly, she enjoyed his company. They had fallen into a routine that became comfortable.

Every morning, Bonnie would wake up and smell breakfast. Almost every morning was something different, and amazing. Bonnie was continually amazed at Kol's skills in the kitchen, but she never asked again how he came into these skills. She learned quickly that Kol had a short fuse, like Klaus.

During the day, they would watch television and play games. When the evenings came, Kol and Bonnie would talk for hours, and Bonnie would sit on the counter watching Kol cook. They would laugh and bicker, but they would always end up smiling.

Bonnie had gone to Meredith for some blood, but she wouldn't tell her that it was for Kol. It was about a two to three week supply. She said it was for Abby, because nobody needed to know that she was dead, and also because if they found out if Kol was back; there would be problems.

One night their comfortable days took a turn.

Bonnie was having a nightmare. Her mother wasn't dead, but had left her. She was only nine and her mom stranded her in the woods, which were full of vampires and werewolves. She tried running away from them, but they were faster. They trapped her and as they moved in, she saw her mother laughing at the sight. She screamed for help, but her mother only laughed harder. Bonnie screamed louder, and then felt hand on her shoulders, and heard a man's voice calling her name.

"Bonnie, wake up! Wake up, love." Kol said, as he shook her gently, helping her to sit up.

Bonnie squirmed, but opened her eyes and looked at Kol.

"Kol," She began, franticly looking around, and grabbing at Kol. "What happened?"

Kol dipped his head to look in her eyes. "You had a nightmare. I'm assuming. I heard you screaming and I rushed to get you."

Bonnie pulled Kol to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She suddenly felt safe, and not so alone. She began to cry as she spoke.

"It was my mom. I was nine years old, and she left me in the woods. Next thing I know, I'm running away from hordes of vampires and werewolves. They trap me, and I scream for my mom, but she just laughs at me. No one helped me. I was all alone, Kol. No one was there." She cried, clutching him tighter.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you." Kol whispered, rubbing her back. He closed his eyes in pain. He couldn't help, but feel such pain when he heard her scream. It had only been a week, but she had become such a big part of his life, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Bonnie. Not like he did her.

Bonnie pulled back and looked into his brown eyes. Her eyes moved from the eyes to his mouth, and her body began to yearn for his kisses. Instinctively, Bonnie leaned forward and placed her lips on his. Kol was taken aback, but he quickly recovered. He opened his mouth and eagerly returned the kiss. Bonnie clung tighter and pressed closer to Kol. She moaned as Kol began drawing circles on her back and delving deeper into her mouth. She began moving her hands over shoulder. It was then she realized he was bare-chested. She relished the feel of his skin under her fingers. He moved his mouth to her jaw, so she could breathe. He found a spot on her neck and she let out a loud moan at the contact. It was then, that he snapped out of his passion. He pulled back quickly, and looked at her longingly. She opened her eyes, questions looming behind them. Kol shook his head and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I can't." He whispered, shakily as he turned and walked out of the room.

Bonnie watched as he left. She narrowed her eyes, and jumped out of bed, and followed him. He had gone to the kitchen, and had gotten a blood bag. Bonnie knew he was upset when he didn't heat it.

"Okay, spill it." Bonnie demanded, although her voice was shaky.

Kol shook his head, and took another sip from the bag.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and stormed over to Kol. She wrenched the bag out of his hands, and tossed it on the counter. It started to leak, but she didn't care. She wanted answers.

"I want to know the truth, Kol." Bonnie said placing her hands his face.

He closed his eyes, and grabbed her hands from his face, and sighed.

"It happened a little over 100 years ago." He whispered, he opened his eyes, and looked at her.

"Go on," She urged, still holding his hands.

He sighed again.

"After I became a vampire, I relished it. I turned humans into my own little playthings. I turned them and made them fight each other. I loved it, until I met her." Kol drifted off.

Bonnie waited, fear and jealously crept in her heart.

"Her name was Antonia, Toni for short." He said with a said smile. "She was beautiful in every form. She had raven hair as black as midnight, and eyes as blue as the ocean. When I met her, I was in Italy with Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah." He paused with eyes distant. "They immediately saw the change in me with her around. Klaus was afraid, naturally, but he didn't want to make the same mistake as he did with Finn. Taking away Finn's happiness changed Klaus, that's why when he met Caroline we didn't interfere, much." He said with a smile.

"Toni and I were together a month before she found out what I was. She caught me while I was feeding, but instead of being disgusted, she approached me. She touched my face, and traced the veins, but she didn't cringe. I was shocked to discover that she didn't care what I was." He paused again.

"She said, that I was still me, but with a little extra." He laughed. "After that we became two of a kind. I had planned on turning her, and she wanted me to; just so we could be together forever." He added, before he turned away from Bonnie to wet a rag to clean the counter.

Bonnie watched him as he mourned with every word he spoke, but she knew that wasn't the end.

"What happened to her?"

Kol picked up the discarded bag and neatly plugged the hole before putting it back in the fridge. He mopped up the spilled blood, not wanting to continue, but knowing he had to.

"Mikael found us, and ultimately found her." He replied. "He was trying to get to her to talk. He tortured her without end, but she wouldn't budge. She finally told him she would rather die than tell him where we were." He paused again, pain in his words. "I was hiding a ways back, far enough where I could still hear her, and Mikael wouldn't know I was there. When she refused to tell him again, father," He paused, tears threatening to come lose. "He, he ripped her heart out."

Bonnie grabbed her chest, and felt it break for this poor man in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Kol." She whispered, turning away from him to hide her tears.

Kol heard her crying, and sighed. He walked up behind her, leaving the rag on the counter.

"Hey, don't cry for me. I'm not worth it." He said, standing behind her.

"How can you say that?" Bonnie whispered, looking at the ground.

"Hey," He replied, turning her around and lifting her head. "I've done things in my life you would cringe if you heard or seen. So I loved and lost someone, big deal, I can't change the past, Bonnie. No matter how much I've wanted to; I can't." He stated, tears coming again to the surface.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, and looked at his muscled chest. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She wanted to hold him, and make all of his pain go away; she wanted to find a spell to reverse time and save Toni. She wished he could be happy. These past two weeks had been wonderful to her. She had finally found someone who really understood her, who cooked her breakfast, dinner, who would talk to her and not want her to do a spell or anything really. He just talked to her. He held her when she had nightmares, and opened himself to her. How can she tell him that he had become a very special part of her life?

"Is that why you stopped kissing me? You were thinking about her, and when you realized I wasn't, you pulled away." She asked, keeping her eyes down. She wanted to know if this was why he pulled away from her. If he found her repulsive, and not as pretty as Toni, she wanted to know.

"God, no, Bonnie, I stopped because I realized I care about you, and for the second time in my existence, I'm scared. I'm scared of what I'm feeling." He stated with a brush of his hand under her chin. "If I hadn't pulled back, I would have ravished you in more ways than one, darling, believe me. I want you. I want you more than I have every wanted anyone in 100 years."

Bonnie shivered at his words. She looked into his eyes and raised her hand to caress his cheek.

"I've never felt this way before, not even with, Jeremy. Kol, I'm scared I won't be enough for you. I know it sounds silly." She started, stepping away from him and walking to the counter, picking up the wet rag. "I've only known you a week, but we've spent every moment together, and I feel like I know you, and you know me. Or at least I think you do." She hesitated, not sure of what else to say.

"My Bonnie lass, don't you know by now that you are more than enough for me. These two weeks have been the best of my entire existence, since I came back. Why do you think I haven't left yet?" He asked coming to stand behind her, putting his hand on hers, stopping her from cleaning the counter.

Bonnie shrugged, not turning around.

Kol sighed. "I haven't left because you mean so much to me. True we have only gotten to know each other for two weeks, but they feel like years. I care about you, my Bonnie lass."

Bonnie shivered once more at his words. This seemed too good to be true. She leaned into his body.

"Now I know how Caroline felt." She whispered.

Kol leaned his head forward. "What's that?"

Bonnie stood straight, and turned around to look at him.

"Caroline," She restated. "She liked your brother a lot. In fact, she told me before she left, that she thought about saving him, only it was too late." Bonnie added, frowning.

Kol brushed her face, gently.

"Well at least my brother's advances weren't wasted."

Bonnie smiled.

Kol pulled her into his arms and leaned down to plant his lips on hers.

It was quick, but satisfying for both, and left them wanting more, but they refrained, knowing that it wasn't time yet, for either of them to take that step forward.

Bonnie blushed as they pulled away from each other.

Kol led Bonnie back to her room, and watched as she crawled into bed. She smiled at him, and snuggled deeper in her bed.

"Good night, Kol."

"Good night, my Bonnie lass." He returned, and he turned to go back to his room.

He climbed into bed, and smiled at what waited for him tomorrow.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know I kinda rushed them, but since the sequal starts only a few weeks after, I figuered it needed to be a rush romance.**

**I'm not sure how long this story is going to last, but I hope you will bear with me.**

**Remember to review, it only takes a few seconds! **

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Frollick in the Woods

**Hey gang! I know it has been a week since this story was updated, and I'm sorry. What with juggling two TVD stories, and other ideas I'm taking longer with updates.**

**On a note this chapter is a filler chapter until I get to the full plot of this story, which will be in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! It means a lot to know you enjoy this story.**

**A/N: I know this romance is rushed, but since it continues in my other story Return and Remember; I thought it fit.**

**Remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Their relationship had taken a turn for the better, but they knew it was only a matter of time before something would try to separate them.

**~Five Days Later~**

Bonnie ran as fast as she could, dodging trees, and leaping stumps. She stopped and hid behind a huge stump in the forest, and tried to slow down her heartbeat as best as she could. She heard footsteps coming closer and she began to feel her heart go faster than before. She leaned around and tried to see if he was closer. She sighed as she saw no one, and softly stood and began to run again. She only got a got a five second head start before she felt arms wrap around her waist.

She screamed as the arms tightened and pulled her to a hard chest. She stopped struggling, and began to giggle softly.

"I believe that's nine for me and zero for you." Kol whispered in her ear.

Bonnie shivered as she turned around with fake anger. "You cheated. How am I supposed to win if you use your vampire instincts?" She stated, placing her hands on his arms, which were still wrapped around her waist.

Kol shrugged. "I really don't call it cheating; love, when it is an instinct."

"Can't you turn off your instinct?" She asked, with a light in her eyes.

Kol nodded. "If I really wanted to, but where would the fun be if I let you win without the pleasure of holding you in my arms." He whispered seductively.

Bonnie melted. "You always have to win don't you." She whispered, barely breathing.

Kol nodded with a grin.

"It's not fair you know."

"Really, says the girl who used her powers to fool me the third round."

Bonnie blushed. "I had to; it was instinct."

Kol raised his brow. "Sure it was my Bonnie lass."

"It was." She replied defiantly. "Would I lie to you?" She asked innocently.

Kol leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I hope not or else."

Bonnie shivered with desire. "Or else what" She asked her words barely audible.

Kol smirked. "Or else I would have to teach you a lesson."

Bonnie grinned. "What kind of lesson?" She asked, hoping for the right answer.

Kol smiled, and pulled her closer. "This kind" He replied as he crashed his lips to hers.

Immediately, Bonnie's heart beat faster, and her veins boiled. She lifted her arms and placed them behind his neck and clung tighter. Her mouth opened when his tongue pushed through her lips. She moaned as Kol began to explore her mouth. She wanted more. Kol wanted more.

He lifted her left leg and hoisted it to his waist, and moaned when she began to move her leg up and down. He pulled away from her mouth so she could breathe, but let out a groan when she began to kiss his neck. She found a spot which made him moan with pleasure, and she began to suck on his neck.

Kol was on the verge of losing control. He picked her up and gently laid her down on the ground and smiled as he went for her mouth again.

Bonnie moved her hands to his hair, and reveled in the softness. Her leg was still wrapped around his waist, and she began to feel bolder as she trailed her leg seductively down his. She smiled into his mouth as he moaned and shivered.

He pulled up and looked into her desire filled eyes. His was filled with the same, but he began to feel his eyes darken. His fangs began to break through.

He wanted to turn away, but Bonnie stopped him. She moved her hands to his face, and gently traced the veins. She had seen this before, and was terrified, but now she felt entranced.

"Don't turn away from me, Kol." She whispered, moving her fingers to his mouth.

Kol looked at her. "I can't, Bonnie. I want you, but I…"

"Shh," Bonnie replied, placing a finger over his mouth. "Kol, if I thought you were going to hurt me, I would have killed you the first day."

Kol sighed. "You don't understand."

Bonnie nodded. "I do understand. You're afraid of getting hurt, and of hurting me. Well, I got news for your, buster. If you even get close to hurting me, I can take care of myself, and you know I can."

Kol gave a small laugh. "I know, I just don't trust myself around you, sometimes."

"I trust you. That's all I need." She whispered, pulling his head down and kissing him gently. She felt his fangs still apparent, but shivered with pleasure instead of fear.

Kol wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He felt her shiver, and then felt her smile against his mouth, and knew she was enjoying it.

He wanted to go further. He wanted to ravish her here in the woods, far from civilization, but he knew this wasn't the place or the time for this.

"Bonnie," He whispered, pulling away from her mouth. She frowned at the loss of contact, when he stood up bringing her with him. He smiled.

"Kol," She began, but was stopped when Kol placed his finger on her lips.

"I want to, but not here. Not until I'm sure I won't hurt you."

"You won't."

"I know, but every time I have been with women, I have always…" He trailed off, leaving Bonnie to fill in the blanks.

Bonnie realized what he meant, and gave a slow nod. "I see." She replied, as she brushed past him and started walking toward her home.

Kol threw his head back, as he read her actions. "Bonnie lass, what is it?" He asked running, human speed to catch up to her.

"Nothing"

"Okay, when you say nothing you mean…"

"I mean nothing, Kol." She huffed.

He came to stand in front of her, and grabbed her arms when she tried to walk past him.

"My Bonnie lass, I do believe you are jealous." He replied, with a smile.

Bonnie scoffed. "Why would I be jealous? You don't belong to me, and I don't belong to you."

Kol's smile waned. He became serious for the first time.

"You're wrong, my Bonnie lass." He stated, gazing into her eyes.

Bonnie tilted her head, but then looked away.

"Wrong about what?" She asked, still avoiding his eyes.

He turned her head with his hand gently. "I don't belong to you." He whispered, comfortingly, stating her words back to her.

Bonnie felt tears of rejection well up in her eyes at his statement. She pushed him away, and again tried to get away from him, but he held her tighter.

"Let me go, Kol." She screamed, tears beginning to pour from her eyes.

Kol's undead heart broke at the sight. "I can't let you go, Bonnie."

She glared at him. She could make him let her go, but she didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't, not now, not with what she felt. She continued to cry, not knowing that it hurt him worse than any migraine she could possibly give him.

"Please, Kol let me go." She cried.

Kol again shook his head. "I can't let you go, Bonnie."

"Why? You said…" She began, but Kol stopped her.

"I merely repeated what you said. My Bonnie lass," He whispered touching her face softly. "I do belong to you; surely you know that by now."

Bonnie shook her head. "We've spent nearly three weeks together, and I know how much you desire me, and I you, but that's all it is, desire."

"No, that's not true. I do desire you, but I also care for you. If I didn't I wouldn't have taken the time to get to know you. I would have compelled you, or worse, to get you in my bed. Don't you see, my Bonnie lass, I am falling for you." He replied, tears falling from his eyes at his declaration.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she just heard. She couldn't.

"I thought we covered this days ago, when I told you about Toni." Kol stated, hurtfully.

Bonnie closed her eyes at the pain. "I'm sorry, but my insecurities seem to get the best of me when I'm around you." She whispered, ashamedly.

"You don't have to feel that way, Bonnie. I meant every word I've ever said to you." He stated with fervor.

Bonnie felt tears trickling down her cheeks. Kol reached up and gently wiped them away. A few strayed from his fingers, and he lowered his head, and kissed them away.

Bonnie felt her heart beating faster, upon contact. He pulled away and she gazed in his eyes.

"Kol, I'm falling for you, too." She whispered.

Kol drew back and looked into her eyes, searching for the truth in her words. He found it, all of it.

"Let's get out of here." Kol whispered, painfully.

Bonnie tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because, my Bonnie lass, I need to get you home, now." He stated.

Bonnie smiled. "Before we go, I'm sorry about before. I was jealous to hear about your, um, escapades." She replied, with a slight blush.

Kol chuckled. "You're adorable when you're jealous."

Bonnie slapped his arm, and he feigned hurt. They both laughed through their tears.

Kol bent over and picked her up in his arms. Bonnie squealed as Kol raced to her house or more recently their house. They entered through the back door, and Kol raced to his room.

Bonnie giggled, as Kol dropped her on the bed.

Kol sat down beside her, and stroked her brown hair. She sat up and stroked his hair, and then pulled him closer to her. She gently kissed him, but it turned, quickly to passion, as he delved deeper into her mouth. She moaned at the contact, and returned with equal fervor. He began to push her top sweater off her shoulders, and pulled back to quickly remove the shirt underneath.

Bonnie blushed as he looked at her adoringly before moaning as he captured her mouth with his. Bonnie fiddled with his shirt and pulled on it, until his pulled back in irritation to yank off his shirt.

He looked at her, before going any further. "Are you sure about this?"

Bonnie nodded. "I trust you, Kol. You won't hurt me."

"If I do, you have my permission to burn me or send me a migraine."

Bonnie cocked her head. "I don't think I need your permission to defend myself, but I'll take it under advisement."

Kol nodded and grabbed her head and pulled her towards him again. As they kissed, Kol leaned them down onto the bed until he was covering her body with his. His hands roamed her body, and she did the same, as they continued to devour each other's mouths.

He pulled back and moved down to her throat and found that one spot he knew was her weakness. He kissed it and then began to suck on it, causing her to moan with pleasure.

She scrapped his back with her fingernails, and this time he groaned with pleasure.

They went on devouring each other, ripping the rest of their clothing off, until they finally became one.

In the aftermath, Kol caressed Bonnie's face and gently kissed her.

She moaned in his mouth, and he felt desire building up again. He pulled back and looked at her lovingly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked when they were sitting up in bed, with Bonnie leaning on his chest.

She pulled back and looked at him. She shook her head. "No, Kol, you didn't hurt me."

Kol sighed in relief.

Bonnie smiled. "I must say, that I didn't expect you to be so gentle with me."

Kol laughed. "I told you, you're special to me. I wanted our first time to be special, not like the other times." He added silently.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, feeling his words envelope her.

"Although, I can't say the same for you." Kol replied, motioning to his back, where her nails had left imprints, and then to his shoulders, where she had bitten him a few times. "You are wild, my Bonnie lass."

Bonnie bowed her head, and blushed in embarrassment. "I don't know what got into me."

Kol moved her hair gently back from her face. "I wouldn't have you any other way." He whispered, gently planting a kiss on her forehead.

Bonnie sighed, and nestled closer to him, and finally drifted off to sleep.

Kol sighed, and pulled the covers around them. He never thought he could feel this way about anyone ever again, and not this little witch had him hooked, and feeling such joy and happiness he never thought possible for someone like him. As he drifted off to sleep, he thanked whatever deity or power for sending him his little Bonnie lass.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Any good? I know it is still rushed, please forgive me.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Please be patient. Reviews help me to update faster!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Morning After and Discovery

**Hey, sorry for the looong update, but with so many ideas, stories, and life, I haven't been able to give this story the proper attention it deserves.**

**Thank you all for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Please review at the end! :D**

* * *

Bonnie awoke in Kol's bed the next morning, and frowned as she felt his side of the bed, empty. She sat up and looked around the room. Their clothes, from yesterday, were still on the floor, and Bonnie blushed as she remembered what had transpired between them. She went to his dresser and opened a drawer, and pulled out one of his shirts, and then a pair of his boxers, and slipped them on.

She walked out of the room, and into the kitchen, and there he was, dressed only in a pair of pants, with his chest bare to her, cooking breakfast, like he did every morning.

He turned around when he felt her enter the room, and smiled.

"Good morning, my Bonnie lass." He said, as she came up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning, Kol." She countered with a smile.

Kol leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, but pulled back when he felt the desire coming again.

Bonnie smiled devilishly at the effect she had on him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked, pulling out of her arms, and turning back to the stove.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, feigning innocence.

Kol sent her a fake glare. "You know what I mean."

Bonnie lifted a hand to her mouth and moved it under her chin and formed and O with her mouth. "Oh, you mean how one kiss isn't enough for you."

Kol grabbed a towel, which was sitting next to the stove, and flung it at her. Bonnie giggled, as she caught it and took a few steps back, and threw it at him.

It landed on his head, and Kol ripped it off, and turned the stove off, before turning to see where she went. He took a deep breath and followed her scent to the living room. Bonnie was now armed with pillows, and Kol chuckled.

He picked up another pillow, and threw it at her, playfully. Bonnie ducked the impact, and threw the one she had in her hands. That one hit Kol in the chest, and Bonnie laughed at the expression on his face.

"That's it." He whispered, as he speed over to where she was, and grabbed her, throwing her on the couch.

Bonnie laughed as he looked down at her, and became captivated. Bonnie's laughter came to a halt as she locked eyes with him.

Desire began building like a fire, that neither one could extinguish. Kol leaned down and, very softly, brushed his lips across hers. Bonnie reached up and touched his face, when he did not pull away. Her hand moved to his hair, and she pulled him closer.

Kol smiled into her lips, and his hands began exploring her body. He lifted his head, to give Bonnie some air and looked into her wild eyes.

"I should have told you. You look incredibly sexy in my shirt and boxers." He whispered seductively.

Bonnie shivered, and smiled. "Well you look incredibly sexy in nothing but pants." She whispered back.

Kol laughed, and Bonnie giggled, as she pulled him back down again.

Once again, their clothes were gone in minutes, and they were panting on the couch as the desire became hotter than ever. Kol kept his eyes on her as he slowly slide into her.

Bonnie held on for dear life as Kol thrusts began harder, but not too hard for her. Her eyes rolled as her fulfillment became met, and Kol followed soon after. In the aftermath, they held onto to each other, both panting and trying to calm their breathing.

Bonnie touched Kol's face. "That was amazing." She replied, softly.

Kol smiled, but didn't say a word.

Bonnie looked at him closely and realized that he was looking a little pale. "You haven't fed today have you?"

Kol shook his head and held her close. "I didn't feed yesterday either."

Bonnie pulled back, and glared at him. "Kol," She scolded.

Kol looked down at her innocently. "Bonnie, you have nothing to worry about. I'm a thousand years old, and I am in perfect control of my feedings."

"Kol," She scolded again.

Kol rolled his eyes. "There are only two bags left in the fridge." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have went to the hospital and got you some more." She replied, sitting straighter.

Kol shrugged. "I didn't want to trouble you."

Bonnie glared again. "Kol, it has been no trouble getting you the blood you need. It certainly is better than you going out and killing some innocent bystander because you're hungry."

Kol glared back. "I promised you, I would not kill anyone nor use them as a blood bag, as long as I'm here."

Bonnie shook her head, and dropped her shoulders. "I know that, Kol, but you can't control yourself when you're hungry. I just don't want you get into trouble."

Kol softened as he understood what she meant. She was protecting him. He, Kol Mikaelson, was being protected by a little witch. He reached up and stroked her face, before gently kissing her on the cheek.

"You are one of a kind, my Bonnie lass." Kol whispered.

Bonnie smiled. "Does this mean you will feed now?"

Kol nodded. "As you wish" He responded.

Bonnie smiled, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Thank you"

He stroked her cheek, and smiled. "Anything you for you, my Bonnie lass"

**~Later that Day~**

Bonnie had gone out and retrieved some more blood for Kol, and was sitting on her couch, reading her grimoire, when she came to a passage which startled her.

Kol came into the room, holding a glass full of blood, and noticed her face was scrunched up.

"What's the matter?" He asked, sitting beside her and placing the glass on the table.

Bonnie continued to read, and her eyes became wide as she realized what she was reading were true.

Kol became impatient. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

Bonnie snapped out of her trance and looked up at him, and smiled. "I found a way to save your brothers." She replied, excitedly.

Kol's brow furrowed. _What was she talking about?_

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**Okay, here's what I'm thinking. I'm going to make this story end after ten chapters, and end it to where Return and Remember begins. So that means I have 4 more chapters to write, and I hope to have them this weekend. Deal?**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Anger and Comfort

**Okay, this one took longer to write, than I anticipated. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please review at the end! :D**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked her.

Bonnie smiled. "I was looking through my grimoire, and I found this passage about time."

Kol narrowed his eyes.

Bonnie reached out and grasped his hand, comfortingly.

"What does it say?" Kol asked, softly, his voice returning.

"It says if your intention is pure you can change the past." Bonnie replied.

Kol stared at her, trying hard to believe. Bonnie pulled her hand back, and grabbed the book, and set it in his lap. She pointed to the passage, and Kol dragged his eyes from her to read it.

_In order to reverse time, and correct a mistake made, those who choose, have to be pure of intention. If you enter this spell with the intent to kill, the spell will reverse immediately, but you enter it with the intent of saving a life or more, the spell will remain. Only three may use this spell, if you so choose, two has to be bound and the third be pure of heart. If a life is saved, then a life must be taken when the year is reached. Mark these words, and you shall be safe._

Kol looked up and gazed into Bonnie's eyes. "We can save them." He whispered, uncertainly.

Bonnie smiled, and raised her hand to his face. "Yes, Kol, we can save them."

Kol leaned into her hand. "How does it work?"

Bonnie stroked his face. "I just need to gain enough strength to perform the ritual, and it needs to be when the moon is at its fullest. The next full moon is in three months. That should be enough time to get everything I need." Bonnie replied, with a nod.

Kol began to look worried. "Will you be strong enough? This is a difficult spell."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I'll be fine, Kol. In three months, I'll be strong enough."

Kol stood up and walked to the window. "It's too dangerous, Bonnie." He stated.

Bonnie jumped up, and stood up behind him. "What has anything we have ever done not been dangerous?" She asked.

Kol crossed his arms. Bonnie knew then that he was being serious.

"Why would you want to save my brothers anyway? All they have done is cause you and your loved ones pain, especially Niklaus." Kol stated.

Bonnie sighed. "I want to because they are your family, and since I'm involved with you they could be my family."

Kol glared at her. "How do I know you mean it? How do I know you are not messing with me?"

Bonnie touched his arm gently, and stepped closer. "Compel me"

Kol stepped back. "What?" He asked.

Bonnie swallowed. "Compel me, that way you would know I'm serious."

Kol turned away from her. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? I know you can."

Kol shook his head. "I can't, Bonnie, not to you."

"Well, then how can you know I'm telling you the truth?"

Kol tossed his head back and huffed. "Bonnie, I don't want to compel you."

"You've said that, Kol."

He quickly turned to face her, his eyes flashing. "You don't seem to understand, Bonnie."

Bonnie cringed at the harshness of his voice, and took a step back, but she gathered her courage and stood straighter. "I would if you would explain."

Kol closed his eyes, and tried to control his anger. Bonnie watched as his veins popped up around his eyes, and, swallowing her nerve, she stepped towards him and touched his face.

His eyes opened, and they were darkened. He could see Bonnie's veins in her neck, and heard her heart beating rapidly.

"Talk to me" She whispered.

Kol took a deep breath, and breathed in her scent.

Bonnie grabbed his arms, and looked at him. "Kol, talk to me."

Kol shook his head, and closed his eyes.

Bonnie took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense up, and smiled when he relaxed.

"If we turn back time, I won't remember you and I will be alone again." He whispered.

Bonnie looked at him, his face had become normal again, and she smiled. "Kol, you will remember me, because the spell works on two or three people."

Kol looked at her questionably.

Bonnie rubbed his back, and stood closer to him. "Two or three people will be transported back to the time of our choosing, and only those three will know the truth. You will remember; you won't be alone. I won't allow that happen." She added, defiantly.

Kol smiled at her attitude, it was one of the things he liked about her. In the short time they had been together, she had become an important part of his life. He didn't think he would ever be able to make it through another heartache in his life. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled.

"I believe you wouldn't, my Bonnie lass." He whispered with a ghost smile.

Bonnie smiled. "Is that why you got defensive about your brothers?" She asked, softly, hoping not to incur his anger.

Kol nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want to save them if it meant I would lose you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to save them, but if the price is losing you I can't."

Bonnie removed one of her hands from his waist and placed her hand on his chest. "Kol, you won't lose me. I promise you, besides the spell calls for me to be bonded to someone."

Kol raised his brow. "I suspect that person is me." He stated.

"Who else, but the man who has become a very important part of my life?" She asked, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Kol smiled, and lowered his head to hers, forehead to forehead.

"What about the third person? The pure of heart" He asked in a whisper.

Bonnie sighed, stroked his chest. "I've been thinking about that."

Kol waited, and tried not the think about her hand on his chest.

"Who?" He asked.

Bonnie closed her eyes. "Caroline" She stated.

Kol pulled back, and stared at her. "Caroline, the blonde baby, the one my brother was infatuated with, and got him killed." He raged.

Bonnie bowed her head. "She didn't want to kill him; she wanted to save him, and besides if I recall I told you she loved him."

Kol turned his head, and recalled that conversation. It was when she wanted to die, the night they officially met.

"What makes you think she is the one pure of heart?" Kol asked, gently.

"The spell state, the pure of heart is one who loves a beast without qualms."

"And Caroline is one who loves without qualms." Kol asked.

"She loves Klaus, though she doesn't know it. She cares about him. I saw her face when I told her Klaus was dead. She was distraught, and angry. She said she was going to give him a chance especially after he saved her from Alaric, but now she couldn't. This will give her a chance."

Kol listened intently. He didn't know his brother had risked his life for another, especially a non-family member. After thinking about it for a while, Kol looked into her chocolate eyes, and smiled.

"What do we do?"

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Let me know.**

**I have three more and an epilogue. I decided, that while this is going to be ten chapters, the tenth chapter will be the epilogue, because I wanted to get Bonnie and Kol in the aftermath of the spell. If that makes sense. Next chapter will be up tonight!**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Finding the Pure of Heart and the Angel

**Alright, in this chapter I am introducing another character. I hope you like it!**

**A shout out to MidnightMoonRomantic: as always your reviews inspire me to continue to write! Thank you! :D**

**Another shout out to ZOEYSEES and DancaGyal116 for your reviews for the last chapter! I'm really glad you are enjoying this story!**

**And to the others who continue to read and alert this story! Thank you! :D Please continue to do so!**

* * *

Caroline drove up to a house with a sign for rent outside. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

"Hi, you must be Caroline." A petite, brown haired, elderly woman asked, coming towards her.

Caroline plastered on a fake smile, and stretched out her hand to the woman.

"Yes, you must be Hilary."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I know this house isn't much, but it was within your price range when you called."

Caroline nodded as she took in the small white house with a small porch, and bushes lining the front.

"It's perfect." She stated, as she took it in.

Hilary smiled as she motioned for Caroline to follow her into the house.

"Come on in, and let me show you around."

Caroline sighed in silent relief at the woman's words, because she didn't want to compel her for the invite.

Hilary showed Caroline the house and Caroline realized this was perfect, just what she needed to start over for a while.

"Well what do you think?" Hilary asked, hopefully.

Caroline smiled gently. "It's perfect." She said again.

Hilary clapped her hands in front her. "Wonderful"

Caroline looked around the living room, and sighed. "Where do I sign?"

Hilary reached for her briefcase, which she laid on the coffee table, and pulled out the papers. Caroline grabbed the pen, and carefully put her new name, Caroline Mikaels on the documents.

"That is an odd last name, if you don't mind me saying." Hilary said as she looked at the signature.

Caroline smiled, sadly. "It is an odd name, but I like it anyway." She replied, as she reached in her purse and pulled out some cash.

She handed Hilary the first three months' rent on the house and smiled.

"Well, that should cover everything. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call me." Hilary replied, placing the money in her briefcase.

"I will, thank you." Caroline replied, with a nod.

Hilary walked to the door, and gave Caroline a small smile. "Congratulations" She replied.

Caroline nodded, "Thank you."

Then Caroline was alone. She sat down on the couch and sighed. Four weeks, four weeks since she left Mystic Fall, and here she was starting over, alone, without him.

All she had left was the drawing, the dress, and the name she gave herself in his memory.

"Wish you were here, Klaus." She replied, as she felt tears falling down her face.

_Always, love_. She heard a voice reply in her mind, one she heard a million times since his death. He was with her, but it wasn't enough.

**~Bonnie's House~**

"Did you find her?" Kol asked, pacing worriedly.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, she is in a small town near the Virginia state line. She just rented a house for three months."

"That's perfect, right." Kol replied, happily.

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, that's perfect."

"Well, now what?" Kol asked, kneeling beside Bonnie on the floor.

Bonnie grabbed his hand. "Now I rest."

Kol raised his brows. "Really" He replied, suggestively.

"Now, Kol, behave." Bonnie replied, with a hint of teasing.

Kol groaned. "How can I behave? We have three months before you can perform the spell, and I'm not a patient man."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I know, Kol, but you are going to have to be."

Kol groaned and fell backwards to lie flat on the floor. "I hate waiting."

Bonnie smiled. "You really need to learn." She replied with a laugh.

Kol turned his head and glared at her playfully. "Are you mocking me?"

Bonnie laughed harder, and shook her head.

Kol reached up, pulled her down, and rolled over with him on top of her. "Are you still mocking me?" He playfully scolded.

Bonnie continued to laugh, and shook her head.

"Well, what am I going to do with you?" Kol asked, more to himself.

He smirked and bent down to her neck. He opened his mouth and began to suck on her throat.

Bonnie's laughter died, and turned to a moan. She moved her hands up his arms, and towards his hair. She moaned again, as Kol continued to kiss her throat.

"Kol" She whispered, breathlessly.

Kol smiled, as he moved his hand down her thigh to her knee, and stroked it through the leggings' she wore, never moving his lips from her throat.

"I love that sound." He replied.

Bonnie gave a breathless laugh. "What sound?"

"The sound of my name on your lips" He stated, seductively.

Bonnie smiled. "Kol" She whispered again.

Kol shivered. "You're making difficult for me to keep my mind, little witch." He replied.

"That was my intention." She countered, with a small laugh.

Kol lifted his head, and looked down into her eyes. "You are a little witch aren't you?"

Bonnie eyed him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"The way you possess me, and invade my every waking thought. The ways you protect me, and make me want to protect you."

Bonnie stroked his face as he spoke, and smiled. "When you put it that way, I guess I am, but you are my angel, Kol."

Kol narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head. "What are talking about?"

Bonnie moved her head on the floor. "I mean, you saved me when no one else could. You do protect me, as I do you, like you said. What better way to explain what you mean to me, but to say you are my angel."

"I am no angel, lass." Kol replied, touching her face gently.

Bonnie felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You are to me, Kol."

Kol watched as tears fell from her eyes and onto the floor. He leaned down and gently kissed the tears from her eyes. Bonnie sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him close. Kol smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

There they were, two lovers, who cared deeply, holding each other firmly as they lay on the floor. They didn't move to make love as they had times before; they just lay there holding onto each other as if they were the only ones left in the world.

Kol knew as he held her, that he may not be an angel to the world, but he was to her and to him, she was all that mattered. He realized then, that he was falling fast and hard for his little witch, and he dared to hope she was too.

* * *

**Okay, two more chapters then the epilogue! I really love this story, and I too hate to see it end, but every story has to end or begin.**

**Remember if you want to read the continuation to this tale, the name of the story is Return and Remember.**

**The rest will be up tomorrow, and I will update the other stories, hopefully, tomorrow! *fingers crossed* (Mondays are usually free for me to write! :D )**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Confrontations and Adoration

**I know it's been a week since the last update, but if you read my Return and Remember story you know why.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review at the end.**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Kol stepped outside for some fresh air. Bonnie was asleep in the bed, and he wanted her to get some well-deserved sleep.

She had been working day and night to get the spell ready, and she was working herself into a frazzle. Kol had kept trying to get her to rest, but she wouldn't hear of it. She kept telling him, that she needed to finish the spell so they could be ready to go back.

Kol hated seeing her this way. It reminded him of how she looked when they first met. She had been so tired from her friends pestering her all the time, and now she was right back to where she had been before.

He hated it.

Elena never called. He realized that. It wasn't because they knew about him; Bonnie had made sure no one knew he was in town. She couldn't risk losing him now. No, the reason was Elena had basically turned into another Katherine and was destroying the Salvatore's lives.

She was playing both sides of the track, and Kol knew from watching his two brothers, it never ends well.

Elena hadn't even tried to call Bonnie, neither had Caroline. Kol knew it was because Caroline blamed Bonnie for Klaus' death. He had to admit that blond Barbie had a thing for his brother, even if she did avoid him like vervain.

Kol was deep in thought when he heard a twig snap in the distance, and he realized it was another vampire. Knowing he couldn't be scene, he walked back into Bonnie's house, and peered out the window.

With his enhanced vision, he recognized the doppelgänger and the brothers coming through the woods. He let out a small laugh at the thought of them coming to ask Bonnie for a favor.

His eyes narrowed as anger built up, and suddenly he felt a hand at his back.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, quietly. She had gotten up when she realized she was alone, and had stepped out only to see Kol on the defensive.

"Elena and the brothers are heading this way." Kol replied with malice.

"Awe, Kol, are you worried for me?" Bonnie asked teasingly.

Kol glared at her. "What kind of a question is that?"

Bonnie smiled and touched his face. "Don't worry, they can't come in. I haven't invited them." She whispered, and gave him a peck on the lips.

Kol smiled and nodded. "Just be careful, I don't trust them."

Bonnie nodded and gave him another kiss. "Go into the bedroom, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kol nodded again, and turned to leave before sending death glares towards the coming visitors.

Bonnie laughed again, before opening the door to Elena, Stefan, and Damon.

"What do you want?" She demanded, her good mood vanishing as she opened the door.

Elena smiled. "Aren't you going to invite us in first?" She asked.

Bonnie's brow furrowed. "I don't invite vampires into my home."

Elena frowned. "Come on, Bon, I'm just a vampire, I'm your friend."

Bonnie huffed. "I'm a friend with benefits. You only call or whatever when you want something. I'm tired of you three playing me. If you want something, just tell me, and I'll tell whether I will do it or not."

Elena narrowed her eyes. Her anger was beginning to show, and Stefan and Damon grasped her arms tightly to remind her to control.

"We would like you to check on Caroline, Bonnie." Stefan asked calmly.

Bonnie swallowed, and she hoped her heart beat would not give her away.

"Why?" She asked.

"She left two months ago, and hasn't called anyone, and Elena was worried." Stefan replied.

"Surely she called her mom."

"Liz hasn't said anything, and we wanted or should I say Elena wanted to know if she is alright." Damon replied with a smirk.

Bonnie knew Damon could care less about Caroline. He wouldn't even be here if not for Elena. Bonnie smiled.

"She's just fine, Damon." Bonnie replied.

"You've talked to her haven't you?" Elena asked, hurt lining her words.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I just know she is fine. I'm sure you know the reason she left." Bonnie stated, crossing her arms.

This time Elena shook her head.

"She left because we killed Klaus, and she was tired of everyone revolving around you." Bonnie stated angrily.

Elena swallowed, and closed her eyes. Bonnie knew she had hit Elena hard with her hard, but her Gran always said the truth does hurt.

"Klaus was a menace." Damon replied, harshly

"Klaus only wanted to be with his family, and we took that away from him. We saw him as a threat for only doing what he did to survive. We all want to have someone in our lives. I don't know why we thought he was threat."

"Because he was using Elena, and threatened to kill her." Damon retorted.

"Yes, Elena, everything revolves around Elena. Elena's in danger and we come to her rescue. Look where that has gotten her. She's a vampire, and she never wanted that. You killed Klaus because he wanted what you wanted. He wanted a family."

"He wanted to destroy everything." Elena whispered, trying to control her temper.

"No, he wanted to live. Why do you think he fancied Caroline?"

Elena was dumbstruck.

"He fancied her because she was full of life. The kind of life he wanted, and you took that away from him."

"You helped." Damon replied, harshly again.

Bonnie sighed. "Yes, because I didn't know then what I know now. If I had it to do over again, I wouldn't hurt him or Caroline."

"We didn't hurt Caroline." Elena stated.

"Yes we did. When we killed Klaus, we killed her. We killed her chance to find true happiness. She left because she couldn't stand being around you, Elena. You are a constant reminder of what she almost had."

Elena bowed her head, and took a deep breath. "I didn't know."

"You didn't think, Elena. You never thought of the consequences. Well now you will have to live with it for eternity. I'm done, Elena."

Elena looked up with tears in her eyes, but it didn't upset Bonnie one bit. "You are going to have to find yourself another witch, because I'm done with you Elena, forever. Now leave before I do damage." Bonnie threatened.

Elena looked at her friend and knew she was telling the truth. She nodded and turned around to leave, followed by Damon.

Stefan stayed behind. "I didn't want to kill him, Bonnie. You have to believe me." He replied, honestly.

Bonnie smiled. "I know, Stefan. He was your friend, and you are mine. If ever you want to talk, I'll listen, Stefan, but leave Elena home."

Stefan nodded with a smile. "Same here, Bonne, and leave him home too."

Bonnie titled her head curiously.

"I know you have Kol staying with you." He whispered.

Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"I saw you two in the woods a while ago; don't worry, I won't say a word. I saw how happy you are with him. I wouldn't dream of destroying that." He replied.

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you, Stefan. I mean it."

Stefan nodded, and turned to follow Elena and Damon.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, and turned to go into the house.

Kol was standing there waiting for her when she entered the house.

"I thought I told you to stay in the bedroom." Bonnie replied, with a twinkle in her eye.

Kol smirked. "I was, until I heard you give them a what for, and then I came out to listen to you. Don't worry I laid low. They didn't see me." He replied with a shrug.

Bonnie stepped towards him. "What did you think?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Kol raised his hand and stroked her hair. "You were wonderful. Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Bonnie nodded. "I am now." She answered.

Kol smiled, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Stefan knows."

"I know; I heard."

"He won't tell."

"He better not."

"I trust him."

"If you say so"

"Don't make me hurt you." Bonnie replied.

"For what"

"For threatening a man who saved my life more times than I can count"

"Then I will spare his life. He's lucky I have a thing for you."

Bonnie giggled. "Have I told you today, how fond I am of you?" She asked.

Kol shook his head. "Not in words, my Bonnie lass. You have told me in actions."

"Well, then let me tell you in more actions." She replied, seductively.

Kol shivered, as she broke from his embrace and raced to their room.

He was fond of her too, and he told her in actions, a lot of actions.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Did you enjoy it?**

**Two more chapters to go! Oh, I hate to see it end, but it continues in Return and Remember, thankfully. The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Oh one more thing, I have begun another story, it is not in TVD, it is in Beastmaster. I would like it if you all would check it out and let me know what you think. The name is Returning Love. I know it's a long forgotten show, but it holds a special place in my heart. Sorry if I babble. :D**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Protectiveness and Performing the Spell

**Hey, sorry for the long update. Trying to juggle so many stories, and also trying to write a novel is very taxing on me, but here it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Had a little difficultly writing it, but I think I did okay with it.**

**Anyway, remember to please review at the end. :D**

* * *

**~One Month Later~**

Bonnie was nervous. She had never performed a spell of this magnitude, with so much riding on it. She had acquired the powers of her ancestors with a promise to be cautious of the outcome of the spell. She paced back and forth in her living room, and began biting her nails, a habit she picked up when she became nervous.

Kol had stepped outside for a brief moment, but when he entered the house again, he noticed how nervous Bonnie was.

He let out a sigh, and walked towards her. He reached out and stilled her movements.

"Bonnie, everything is going to work out." He whispered, assuredly.

Bonnie shook her head. Kol moved his hands from her arms to her face.

"I know you will do great. Even your ancestors have your back." He replied with a smile.

Bonnie reached up and grabbed his hands with hers, and tightly squeezed them.

"My ancestors know the consequences of what I'm doing, and what I've done."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"I tapped into dark magic, when I tried to save Klaus." She whispered, her eyes moving around the room.

"You what?!" He shouted, dropping his hands.

Bonnie nodded.

Kol moved away from her and to the window. He turned back to her, his eyes flashing with anger and worry.

"Bonnie, they call it dark magic for a reason."

She nodded. "I know, Kol, but at the time there was no other choice."

"Yes, there was." He shouted at her. "You could have died or worse."

"That was a price I was willing to pay at the time, Kol."

He stepped towards her, glaring the entire time. Anger emanated from him, Bonnie stepped back with fear and eyes wide.

"Are you willing to pay that price now, Bonnie?" He demanded.

Bonnie stopped and stood strong to face him. "If it means reuniting you with your brothers, yes it is a price I'm willing to pay." She replied, crossing her arms.

Kol scoffed, and shook his head. "I'm not losing you, Bonnie. I don't care if I never see my brothers again. If this means I will lose you, I refuse to go through with this. I've told you this before."

"This is our only chance to make things right, Kol." She shouted with reason.

He shook his head again. "You don't seem to understand, Bonnie." He replied, holding his hands up at a halting motion.

"Well then, explain it to me."

He softened, but his determination still radiated from him.

"I lost one person I cared for; I don't want to lose another one." He replied, touching her face softly.

Bonnie melted, and closed her eyes at the pain she heard in his voice. "I didn't think about that." She whispered.

Kol nodded, and moved away from her to sit on the couch. She took a deep breath before turning, and walking over to him. She reached out and touched his bowed head, as she knelt down.

"Hey," She whispered, tugging at his head to get him to look at her.

He lifted his head, and she saw his eyes filled with tears as the hurt and pain of the past and present poured from his eyes. She carefully wiped them away with her lips grazing his face. She pulled back, with fresh tears in her eyes as well.

"I can't lose you either, Kol." She whispered.

Kol closed his eyes, and shook his head, looking away from her.

She moved his face back to her again. "I'm serious, Kol. These last three months, I've come to depend on you. You are more than my friend, my lover, and my company. You are my life. I've already told you, Kol. You're my angel."

Kol gazed in her eyes. "Then why do you want to risk your life for this spell, if it means me losing you?"

Bonnie smiled. "Then I'll have to take precautions to make sure that doesn't happen." She replied raising her brow.

Kol moved his head back in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You don't want to lose me, and I want to be with you."

"This is a huge step, Bonnie. You can't be serious."

Her face fell. "You don't want me for eternity."

He huffed, and grabbed her face in his hands. "Of course I do, but this is not the time or the place to discuss this." He paused, rubbing his thumbs over her lips. "If you do get pulled into the dark magic by using this spell, I want you to know, that I will be there to pull you back."

Bonnie smiled, but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"My Bonnie lass, you are my life." He whispered, emphasizing on my. "Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of eternity with you, but this is the wrong way to do it. I want you to do it willing, and without the threat of danger."

Bonnie nodded at his words, and felt a slight peace run through her at them. "I understand, Kol." She replied, with a reassuring smile.

He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Bonnie raced her hand to his face, and began to run her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. He smiled as he opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to begin exploring his mouth, and his tongue. They felt the fire between them beginning to build and they couldn't fight it, nor did they want to.

He pulled back for a second. "What time does the spell need to be performed?"

Bonnie panted. "When the moon is at its apex, around eight" She replied, pulling him back to her.

"So we have five hours" Kol asked in between the kisses.

Bonnie nodded, as Kol plunged his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned as it went deeper than before.

Kol slide off the couch, and pushed Bonnie to the floor, and together they began to make their worries of the spell disappear with their blossoming love.

**~Five Hours Later~**

Bonnie and Kol sat around the fire, in her backyard, with their hands clasped together. The binding spell had been complete with Bonnie binding herself to Caroline.

They had realized they had it wrong for the pure of heart. It had to be one who had pure intentions. Whose intentions were better, than who wanted to save his family? Bonnie smiled as she felt Caroline's strength through the spell.

She had contacted Caroline, disguising her voice, and holding onto Kol with all of her strength, she began the incantation.

Kol watched her as she began to grow weaker, and his worry for her, began to grow. He wanted to stop this, but he knew it would be useless. She was stubborn when it came to getting what she wanted. That's why he loved her.

His eyes widened with that fact. He loved her. He smiled as he sent his love for this little witch, his Bonnie lass, to her.

With this love being sent, he noticed how she became stronger, and he knew his pure of heart for his family, and for this woman was what completed this spell, and gave Bonnie the strength she needed to finish the spell.

He began to fell weak, and his eyes began to drop, but he refused to let go of his Bonnie lass. He felt his hold on her, falter. Then nothing.

He opened his eyes, and found himself in front of the mirror in the living room of the mansion.

"Oh, come on, Kol. You know I can't be compelled." Rebekah replied.

_It worked. She did it._ He thought, and turned to his sister. He smiled and let out a laugh, and then turned to see his older brother enter the room.

Before Klaus could say a word, Kol spoke up.

"If you will excuse me, dear family, I have some business to take care of."

Rebekah looked at him curiously, and Klaus turned to him. "Don't you dare ruin this event, Kol." He replied, harshly, pointing his finger at Kol.

Kol smirked. "Or what? You'll dagger me. Please big brother that is getting really old." He replied with remembrance.

"I mean it, Kol. Mother wants us to behave like a family. I intend to honor her wishes."

Kol frowned, and his brow furrowed in anger. "Well, you do that, Nik. In the meantime, I have something to do." He replied, curtly, and turned to leave, but not before hearing Klaus and Rebekah speak.

"What's got him?" Rebekah asked.

"All I know is he better behave himself tonight." Klaus remarked. "Now, about what you did to my doppelgänger."

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good? I know I sort of repeated myself in this chapter, but I wanted to show Kol's protective side, especially after what happened to Toni.**

**Anyway, the spell worked! How did you like my little twist? Good?**

**The next chapter is the last one, and I'm exicited to write it. I hope to have it up soon. I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It means alot to know you enjoy my story, and that you have stuck with me this far. THANK YOU!**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Reunion and A Night to Remember

**Okay, I'm sure alot of you had given up on me updating this story, but as usual I have so many stories which need updating, so I'm trying to get them finished.**

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story to this ending. Remember this story continues into Return and Remember, and I'm working on a sequel to that one.**

**So without further adieu, the last chapter of Revenge and Love. Enjoy!**

* * *

Colored leaves fell from the trees from the autumn winds, as Kol ran toward her. He had not bothered to change out of the tuxedo for tonight. He had to see her.

He stopped at the back of her house, but didn't move to enter. He wasn't sure if the invite still existed or not so he raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Kol." A voice replied behind him.

Kol jerked around and could not stop the smile forming on his lips.

"Bonnie lass." He whispered, as she opened her arms to him and a smile appeared on her face mixed with tears.

He used human speed and raced to her. He scooped her up in his arms and held her close with her arms around his neck. They both laughed as he swung her around in circles, and she threw her head back to look in his eyes.

He sat her down, keeping one arm around her waist; he raised the other to stroke her soft face. Her right arm, which was still wrapped around his neck with her left, moved his face.

"It worked." She whispered, gazing into his eyes.

Kol nodded and smiled. "It worked." He repeated, his eyes never leaving hers.

Bonnie giggled again and moved her right hand to his chest.

"Now what do we do?" She asked, her eyes never wavering.

"Now we save my family, and make sure nothing screws us." He stated with certainty.

Bonnie nodded. "I better check on Caroline." She whispered, moving her eyes to his chest.

"Does she know it was us?" Kol asked, his hand stroked her hair absently.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't told her. She's not ready yet. She wants to give Klaus a chance, and I want to give her tonight."

Kol nodded in understanding, and sighed. "It's going to be hell being at that ball without you." He muttered, looking at her face lustfully.

Bonnie smirked as she lifted her eyes back up to his. "I could always come and crash. Besides, your mother likes me." She giggled, stroking his hair at the base of his neck with her left hand.

Kol rolled his eyes. "My mother is trying to kill us."

Bonnie smiled, and touched his face. Her eyes darkened with possessiveness. "I won't let anything happen to you, Kol, or your family." She vowed.

Kol gave her a smirk. "I know you won't, lass." He paused, and cocked a brow. "I must say I love this side of you." He replied, with a hint of seduction.

Bonnie shivered, and her hand clutched the front of his tuxedo tightly.

"I must say, you look devilishly handsome in this tux." She replied breathlessly appraising him up and down with her eyes.

He pulled her close. "What do you say you help me out of it?" He offered seductively, raising his brows up and down.

Bonnie blushed, but never wavered from his eyes. "I'd say time's wasting." She whispered, and pulled his head down to her.

Kol smiled, as their lips met, slowly at first, but began to deepen as usual.

He pulled back to allow her time to breathe, but moved his lips to graze her cheeks and jawline. Bonnie took a few deep breathes, and then angled her head to meet his lips once again.

He chuckled at her persistence, as her lips attacked his with a force.

"Bonnie lass, we need to take this somewhere else, or I'm going to ravish you right here in the outdoors." He replied, in between kisses, as he moved to her neck.

Bonnie moaned at the contact, and clutched him tighter. Kol moaned at the action, which brought her hips closer to his, and held her tighter.

"Kol, I can't breathe." She whispered in his ear.

He loosened his hold and moved back.

"You started it." He replied, panting. His eyes began to darken from a mixture of lust and hunger.

He felt his fangs beginning to descend. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Bonnie, as always, stroked his face gently with her left hand, trying to soothe him, and to let him know that she wasn't scared.

"I'm going to finish it." She replied in a whisper, pulling his head down to hers.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Kol demanded softly, fearful of his actions.

Bonnie nodded. "I know exactly what I'm doing." She returned gently, kissing his lips and then tilted her head, placing his lips on her neck.

Kol opened his mouth and moved his lips over her neck, closing his lips and then opening them again on her skin. Bonnie shivered at the new movement.

Suddenly Kol pulled back and took a deep breathe.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, concern seeping through her words, and her eyes holding desire as she looked at him.

Kol smiled and stroked her face as his fangs returned to their place.

"You trust me, don't you, my Bonnie lass?" He whispered, smiling faintly.

Bonnie sighed, and leaned into his hand. "With my life." She whispered, playing with the buttons on his dress shirt with both hands.

Kol's chest swelled at her words. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

Bonnie clutched him tightly and realized they were wrinkling his tuxedo.

"Kol," She whispered in his ear, brushing her face against his causing him to shiver. "We're wrinkling your suit for tonight."

Kol brushed his cheek against hers and smiled. "I don't care. I've been thinking about not going tonight." He whispered, gently kissing her cheek.

Bonnie gasped as he nibbled her jawline with his blunt teeth.

"Kol, you have to go." She whispered, weakly, her strength waning under his touch.

"I'd much rather stay here with you." Kol stated, moving his lips down her neck and his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Bonnie moaned. "Oh, I want that too, but," She began, gaining her senses. "Remember the plan." She finished adamantly, pulling back to look at him in the eyes.

Kol sighed and frowned, as he nodded. "Alright, I'll remember." He paused, a smile tugging on his lips.

"You could come with me." He whispered dipping his head.

Bonnie smiled, and moved her arms around his neck. "I thought you didn't want me there." She stated, seriously.

A shocked look appeared on his face. "I said no such thing, lass."

"You implied it." She returned with a teasing light in her eyes.

"I did no such thing, witch." He returned with a smile.

Bonnie's face turned serious and hopeful. "You really want me there?" She asked, gazing into his eyes.

Kol nodded. "I really want you there." He answered, his gaze never leaving hers.

"What time should I be ready?" She asked, stroking his left cheek with her right hand.

"What about my mother, and your friends? You do know they will be there tonight." He asked, staring at her seriously.

Bonnie shrugged. "What's the point of dating you without a little bit of danger?" She asked, quirking a brow. "Besides if anyone sees us together, you could always compel them to forget." She added with a small laugh.

Kol laughed and shook his head. "I'm definitely a bad influence on you." He stated, lifting his left hand to brush her cheek softly.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, you're just what I need." She returned, grasping his left hand in her and bringing it to her mouth.

Kol smiled, and lowered his head, but stopped an inch away from her mouth. "And you're just what I need, my Bonnie lass." He whispered, and he leaned in to kiss her fully on the mouth.

Staying true to his word, nobody remembered seeing Kol dancing with a certain Bennett witch in the garden away from prying eyes. Although Damon almost caught them, causing Kol to almost lose his temper, if not for Bonnie shaking her head with a smile on her beautiful face.

To Bonnie, it was the most magical night of her life. She danced with her prince, and she watched in the shadows as her friend Caroline let loose with Klaus, and actually enjoy herself.

At that moment, Bonnie knew she had done the right thing. Even though they would have Esther to face tomorrow, tonight she had her prince, and Caroline had hers. It was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Like it?**

**Again it continues in Return and Remember so Bonnie and Kol are not done, yet. Their romance is so much fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.**

**Have a Merry Christmas! This last chapter is my gift to you readers!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
